Flashing Lights
by cintia-cullen
Summary: Uma modelo famosa arrogante e prepotente. Um motorista apaixonado. No que isso pode resultar?  "- Olá, motoristazinho tudo bem? – Ela se sentou ao meu lado sorrindo com um drink nas mãos. Agora éramos do mesmo nível em dinheiro, fama e status.
1. Chapter 1

_Oi gente!_

_Idéia maluca surgindo ás 3 da manhã dá nisso._

* * *

**Edward POV**

**Trilha:** _Kanye West – Flashing Lights_ ( com/watch?v=N1GjgEaLnYw)

Paparazzis por todos os lados, esperando um furo. Um deslize. Vamos ao me caso sou um homem de 28 anos meu nome é Edward antes eu não era ninguém, sim eu era alguém eu era Edward Cullen o motorista da estrela mais badalada do momento. A modelo Isabella Swan, desde os 20 eu trabalhei com ela, sendo seu motorista ela já era linda porem inalcançável para o meu status, um motorista.

Convidada para todos os desfiles, badalada considerada a maior do ramo. Eu a levava em todas as festas, podia se dizer que ela era uma esnobe. O coração não escolhe quem você deve amar mas desde que vi aqueles olhos chocolate mandando em mim, me mandando buscar seus sapatos na quinta avenida sem nem ao menos me entrevistar sobre a vaga. Assim desse jeito eu cheguei para entrevista e aquela garota de 15 anos gritou comigo me mandando buscar seus sapatos Jimmy Choo.

Eu como todo caipira não sabia nem o que era Jimmy Choo, mas sabia que estava contratado então eu simplesmente fui até a loja. Isabella foi descoberta aos 12 e eu a descobri aos quinze, todos os dias assim como seu empresário Mike Newton, suas amigas Rosálie e Alice eu corria atrás dela abrindo as portas da limusine indo para seus compromissos.

E foi assim durante o primeiro ano, ela nunca havia me olhado de verdade sempre de óculos escuros ela era uma deslumbrada pelo dinheiro, pisos novos de madeira chinesa em seu apartamento, eu nunca a vi como uma menina normal que ao ver estrelas cadentes faziam pedidos, ela não acreditava nisso. Assisti ela sair com os mais variados homens, ela era só uma menina a minha menina. Minha Bella como eu a chamava secretamente, um dia eu tive que levá-la a uma inauguração de um restaurante novo. Era também um encontro um modelo novo que despontava e chamava sua atenção e quanto a mim, continuava como o motorista. Jacob Black o novo modelo da CK despontava com seu corpo devidamente adquirido em uma mesa de cirurgia, aquilo não era natural e muito menos um anabolizante faria aquilo. Eu li numa revista eu tinha que saber com quem a minha Bella saia.

Ela era arrogante tratava todos inferiores ao seu próprio castelo de gelo, mas isso não me abalava eu tinha um plano

Nos meus dias de folga visitava agencias de modelos, mas era recusado. Fraco demais, pálido demais, baixinho demais. Até chegar a uma escola de artes cênicas seria minha chance? Sim, ela brilhou em minha mente eu mudaria meu status por ela. Aos 17 anos de Bella eu estava ali terminando meu curso e com uma oportunidade de ouro como ator. Era a hora de mostrar a ela que ela seria minha, como deveria ser.

Ela estava dançando em sua nova sala espelhada, linda e doce como jamais havia imaginado antes. Quando me viu começou a berrar comigo dizer que eu não deveria estar ali eu me aproximei ficando frente a frente com a princesinha, ninguém jamais havia chegado tão longe.

- O que está fazendo aqui? Volte para o seu trabalho motoristazinho ou eu corto suas asinhas já, e você jamais terá outro emprego em Nova York! – Esbravejou, a puxei pela cintura colando nossos corpos e segurando sua nuca, olhei no fundo dos seus olhos e a beijei como deveria ter feito no dia em que a conheci. Ela lutou se rendendo no final aos meus beijos, meus carinhos assim como agarrei a soltei no meio de sua sala, ainda a segurando pelos ombros até que ela tivesse condições de ficar em pé sozinha.

- Eu me demito! – Disse e a soltei, andando para a saída de seu triplex não sem antes do meu ultimo aviso. – E você ainda será minha. – Sorri torto olhando para o sorriso que começava a despontar naquele rosto, seria difícil me afastar. Mas seria mais fácil me reaproximar.

O que não demorou muito no mesmo ano eu fui convidado para papeis pequenos despontando na TV, mas o meu grande triunfo foi ao receber um papel principal em uma historia de amor proibido, não pelo status como foi no meu caso. Mas realmente foi um grande sucesso, após um ano de distancia eu há vi saindo da sua limusine, jamais me esqueceria daquele carro onde eu tive os melhores momentos enquanto ela me ignorava. Um novo motorista abria a porta enquanto eu fingia posar para os fotógrafos de tapete vermelho e prestava atenção em cada movimento em suas pernas seu vestido devidamente presenteado por seu estilista preferido naquele ano. mesmo longe eu acompanhava seu trabalho eu a amava o que mais eu poderia fazer, eu me humilhei e fiz isso por ela.

O filme foi um absoluto sucesso, na festa após a estréia eu não imaginava que ela viria ao meu encontro. Nosso reencontro.

- Olá, motoristazinho tudo bem? – Ela se sentou ao meu lado sorrindo com um drink nas mãos. Agora éramos do mesmo nível em dinheiro, fama e status.

- Não sou mais um motoristazinho, sou um ator e com muito sucesso devo lembrá-la.

- É, eu percebi - Olhou para os lados. - Perdi um grande funcionário. – Ela disse tentando parecer sedutora, claro que pra mim ela poderia estar sem um dente na boca que eu acharia extremamente sedutor.

- Perdeu um funcionário, mas pode ganhar outra coisa. – Insinuei retirando o copo de sua mão e encarando seus lábios sorri tomando todo o conteúdo de seu copo. Quando menos esperei ela estava sentada no meu colo me beijando como eu fiz com ela no dia da minha demissão, era bom que minha mesa fosse tão reservada a ponto dos fotógrafos da festa não ver o que acontecia.

Naquela noite eu fui embora com ela, acordei ao seu lado em sua cama e feliz, finalmente eu tinha conseguido ela era minha. Durante os dois anos fomos alvos de paparazzis, fofocas em revistas, e até um filme sobre a nossa vida foi produzido por um canal de TV.

Casamos e éramos aquele casal famoso feliz, Brangelina não era tão famoso como nós dois juntos o mundo se abria para que nós brilhássemos. Até que infelizmente Tanya Denalli surgiu em meu caminho me seduzindo e me levando ao fundo do poço.

Fui pego pelos paparazzis sem camisa naquele carro com a calça nos joelhos e recebendo sexo oral da segunda super modelo do mundo. Admito meu erro, não que meu casamento não fosse feliz, não que eu não fosse fiel a ela eu sou, não era. Quando a questão é Bella não existe passado apenas o futuro que eu quero com ela. foi comprovado por exames toxicológicos que Tanya Denalli me dopou e me levou ate aquele carro, eu sei até quem a ajudou. Tenho provas em vídeo que naquela noite eu apenas fui fazer um trabalho com ela já que nunca trabalhava com Bella.

Ela não me deixou explicar, foi embora de nossa casa me deixou sozinho e não houve um dia em que eu não pensasse nela, eu não a trai eu jamais lutaria tanto por ela para agora jogar tudo pelo ralo. Tanya Denalli é uma invejosa, tem raiva de Bella por ser a melhor a maior e ter um casamento tão estável e com tanto amor que simplesmente quer tudo que é de Bella, inclusive eu.

- Está contando isso em rede nacional para toda a platéia admitindo que errou ao confiar em uma outra mulher, acha mesmo que foi tudo por inveja? – Oprah perguntou, estávamos ao vivo para todo o país e eu esperava que ela estivesse assistindo.

- Eu tenho provas!

- Vamos assistir. – Os produtores do programa soltaram a fita de todas as minhas provas reunidas. E então toda a platéia que havia ficado do lado de Bella quando surgiu as provas da minha suposta traição agora me apoiavam. – Você fez tudo isso por ela, a amou desde o primeiro dia que a viu? E esta novamente fazendo dando sua imagem para um país inteiro que te julgou como infiel e safado. O que acha disso? – Ela perguntou.

- Eu só a quero de volta, quero que ela veja que sem ela eu não sou nada! Eu posso até subir nesse sofá e me tornar mais um ator bizarro que enlouquece em seu programa. – Disse.

- Não, não! Pelo amor de Deus! ******Um já foi o suficiente. – Oprah sorriu arrancando sorrisos da platéia.

- Eu a amo demais, é só isso que eu tenho a dizer.

O programa que era ao vivo naquele dia acabou e eu fui com meus seguranças até os fundos do estúdio paparazzis já estavam lá luzes brilhantes piscavam agora para ter o momento da minha dor, fazia um mês que Bella havia me deixado pela armação daquela desgraçada e eu já não sorria mais, antes eu não ligava para eles. Mas se esses paparazzis não existissem tudo seria mais fácil. Eu esperava que ela estivesse ali me esperando encostada na limusine mais nada encontrei nem o motorista que deveria abrir a porta estava lá, acenei para alguns fãs que ainda me apoiavam e entrei na limusine pedindo para ele partir rapidamente dali para o hotel onde eu estava.

Não conseguia ficar no nosso apartamento o cheiro dela, as lembranças eram tão vivas que me faziam mal.

Talvez eu tenha dormido durante o percurso do estúdio até o hotel quando acordei olhei pela janela estava escuro. E não era a fachada do hotel que eu via, apertei o botão para chamar atenção do motorista e quando a janela se abaixou não havia ninguém no volante. A porta se abriu e Bella deslizou para dentro da limusine e se sentou ao meu lado.

- Sabe porque eu sempre usava óculos escuros?

- Na.. não! – Eu gaguejei ela estava ali, não era uma miragem.

- Para poder olhar você dirigindo e imaginar sua mão no meu corpo. – Ela disse virando o corpo no banco totalmente para mim. – Se eu soubesse que meu motoristazinho estava fazendo de tudo para obter a minha atenção eu jamais teria sido tão estrelinha com ele. – Passou a mão no meu rosto e retirou meus óculos escuros. - Você sempre gostou de se mostrar, admita. Mas hoje você foi bem longe dando sua cara a tapa dessa maneira. Que tal se mostrar para mim de outra maneira?

A ultima coisa que eu me lembro era de Bella tirando a blusa.

**Fim. **

**

* * *

**

**Notas: **** Inspirado totalmente no ataque maluquete de Tom Cruise.

(.com/watch?v=x5qOS4Q39sg&feature=related)

**Espero que tenham gostado =D **


	2. Vem gente!

Vamos fazer o marketing / convite para saírem da moitinha e comparecerem a nova fic.

* * *

_Um Crime Perfeito. _

**Resumo:**

O Marido de Isabella fora assassinado!

James Swan o premiê da França foi assassinado de maneira brutal. Sua esposa presenciou o fato, desde então muito abalada, foi parar em uma clinica, meses se passam e nenhum sinal do Assassino. Bella nunca quis falar sobre o assunto, e diz não se lembrar dos fatos e nem do rosto do assassino. Uma nova onda de assassinatos vem ocorrendo. Premiês, Ministros, Gângsters.

Todos são assassinados da mesma forma que marido de Bella, ou pior ela por sua vez está bem e quer recomeçar sua vida, infelizmente o assassino de seu marido não pensa da mesma forma. Bella sofrerá as conseqüências de ter sido tão fiel ao marido, até na hora de sua morte. O assassino quer que ela pague com sua vida, mas será que o Agente do FBI Edward Cullen irá deixar isso acontecer?

**www. fanfiction . net /s/6933060/2**

* * *

**Esperando pelas leitoras =D **


End file.
